Decisions
by smyle94
Summary: When Bella reaches Forks, she instantly falls in love with...Jacob? But her love for him is in jeapordy when she meets Edward. The hated fate of choices falls on her shoulders as she has to decide between the two who hold her heart...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Bella**

I sealed the car door shut and gazed at the average sized house that sat in front of me. Warm hands clung to my shoulders and I turned around to face Charlie. He smiled happily at me and I gave him an awkward hug.

"Well, here we go," I breathed as I spun around and headed into my new home. I had just gotten here from Phoenix to start a new life with my dad. My decision was to come a month before school started so I could adjust before being homework crammed.

As soon as I stepped foot through the front door, the smell of Charlie's cologne filled the air around me. I took note to start spraying some Febreze in here before I choked from the strong smell. Charlie made his way in behind me and looked around his home satisfied.

"Well, welcome to your new home in Forks," he said contently. He carried my luggage up the stairs to my room and I followed behind him eagerly. Once he placed the bags on the floor beside my bed, he turned to walk back out the door. "Come down for a pizza dinner in an hour," he called behind his shoulder while taking his steps down the stairs. I knew how horrible a cook my dad was through past experience so take-out wasn't much of a choice for him. Books of ingredients took up a fourth of my luggage that Renee had put in while reminding me I had to immediately take over the kitchen once I got there.

I began unpacking my clothes and shoving them into the wardrobe in neat piles.

An hour later, I decided to head downstairs for dinner. Curiosity overtook me as voices were heard from the kitchen. I stepped down each step gingerly and quietly made my way to the kitchen where I met the visitors.

Charlie was sitting at one end of the breakfast table, laughing about something while holding his red face in his hands. Sitting next to him was a handicapped man, Billy. I smiled as I remembered him from my last visit. Billy was Charlie's best friend from La Push. I noticed him laughing loudly as well. My eyes wandered away from him and met the gaze of another person sitting on a stool. Jacob.

I made my way across the kitchen and gave Jacob a hug. "Jake! How's it going?"

Jacob had me caught in a tight bear hug and he was chuckling happily. Last time I visited, we did all kinds of things together, including pulling pranks on our dads. That was about three years ago, but I still remembered him since then. After all, they used to call us the Mischievous Pair.

Jacob's hair was cut short and he was muscular and, well, tall.

"Bells, you've grown so much over the years," he laughed joyfully.

"No, you have. What happened to you? Did they like pull your arms and legs from both ends or something?" I joked playfully. Jacob's face switched to a deep frown for a second but then returned to its happy stage. His eyes twinkled with joy as he looked down at me.

"You're beautiful, Bella," his warm gaze traveled to my eyes. I pulled away from his hug and turned to face the two men behind me who were eyeing us curiously.

Breaking the silence, Billy finally spoke. "It looks like you guys haven't forgotten each other."

"Of course not," I replied. I gaited to Billy and he gave me a welcoming hug. I span around in time to spot Jacob's eyes still glued to me. I looked away uncomfortably as did he. The doorbell rang and Charlie got up quickly.

"It looks like the pizza's finally decided to come," he laughed as he jogged to the front door.

After dinner, Billy and Jacob told us they had to leave but promised to be back tomorrow.

"Maybe you two could do some fun things tomorrow. Maybe show Bella around the area," Billy said as he went out the door. Charlie followed after him as they began to speak about a new topic. Jacob stood at the doorway next to me and turned to face me.

"Well, see you tomorrow, Bells." His warm smile seemed to soothe me and I dreamily stared at them, not noticing he was giving me a hug. I dropped my gaze and hugged him back. I realized our hug lasted longer than usual, so I began to pull back. Jacob resisted my urge to let go for a while then finally his strong arms released me. "See you tomorrow," he repeated as he patted my head and followed Billy to the car. I stayed put at the doorway comprehending what had happened. Was I falling for Jacob? And it was only the first night since I got here.

I waved at Jacob as his car left our house and I traveled back into the house. My dad trailed behind me. My feet led me upstairs and I heard Charlie yelling good night to me. I answered his call and shut the door to my room. I sprawled on top of my bed and put together the pieces of the puzzle from today. My face flushed as I realized how much I really did like Jacob.

This was going to be a long summer.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Jacob**

I glanced at my watch for the hundredth time since I arrived at Bella's home. Unfortunately, today was the first day of school. I told Bella I would take her today before I went back to La Push and make it tardy to my class as always. Remembering Bella made my heart warm up as memories of the month we spent together flowed through my head. We spent nearly every day together, and when we weren't with each other, we would be conversing for hours on the phone. I had taken her to every possible place and corner of Forks and La Push to the point where she convinced me that she knew the towns like the back of her palm. Her presence near me warmed me up and I could see the wide, beautiful grin that spread on her face every time I came to pick her up and take her on another adventure.

I smiled dreamily as I remembered our first kiss just yesterday when I took her to hang out at the beach in La Push. Her kiss was filled with love, hope, and want and I had full-heartedly kissed her back. Annoyance took over my thoughts as I remembered the fact that I hadn't told her my ability to shape shift into a werewolf. Just the mere thought of losing her to fear killed me every time I attempted to tell her. What bothered me even more is the fact that I hadn't imprinted on her like I hoped I would.

My chain of thoughts broke off as a tap on my shoulder awoke me. I turned and standing there was the love of my life. Warm feelings swept through me and I leaned over my motorcycle to hug her. She held back my shoulders before I could reach her and instead she pressed her lips against mine.

"Good morning, Jake," she whispered.

"Good morning," I mumbled back dreamily while I tried to calm down from the shock from a few seconds back. I deep feeling in my heart knew Bella was the person that completed me, that made me feel wanted and loved.

Bella giggled happily and hopped behind me onto the motorcycle. She shifted her weight and fixed her backpack straps on her shoulders, then I felt her arms encircle my body.

"I'm ready for school," she announced with a hint of nervousness in her voice.

"Don't worry, Bells, it'll be a piece of cake. Especially for a smart girl like you."

She smoothed down my wind-touched hair cheerfully and I felt her face dig deep into my back and that gave me the signal to go. I revved the engine to life and set out for Forks High School.

As soon as I parked my motorcycle into the school parking space, I felt eyes staring at us two strangers, me for living in La Push and Bella for being new. Ignoring the curious gazes, I turned around and helped Bella off the motorcycle. Her hands were clammy and shivering as she gazed wild-eyed at her new school.

"Don't worry," I whispered encouragingly as she jumped off the motorcycle. Her hands gripped mine tightly and she made her way to face me. My back faced the rest of the parking lot and my gaze never left her face. She smiled up at me weakly.

"Well, this is it, Jake. I can't believe summer already ended." Memories of our summer seemed to fill her thoughts and I beamed happily back at her.

She went up on her tippy toes toward my face for a good-bye kiss but halted mid-way as her gaze shifted away from my face and to something else behind me. Annoyed from the interference of our kiss, I whipped my head back and growled angrily as I stared at the figure that stood at the other end of the parking lot, his body leaning against his silver Volvo as he stared intently at Bella. He was tops on my "Most Hated Enemies" list and I glared at him meaningfully.

"Edward," I spat out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bella**

"Edward?" I questioned.

"Don't worry about him, everyone thinks he's weird," Jacob replied quickly with a small hint of nervousness.

"So you know him?" I confirmed.

"Ya," he said slowly. I nodded and pretended to release the subject for Jacob's sake. As soon as my eyes returned to Jacob he seemed to collapse with relief.

"Well I guess I'll see you later?" he mumbled.

"You can bet on that," I answered accompanied by a quick kiss.

I jogged of from Jacob quickly with sweat forming on my forehead. It was a cold fall day but the fact that I had no idea where to go already made me feel like it was a midsummer afternoon. I halted and looked back when I noticed Jacob's revving engine noise wasn't dying down like it should be if he was leaving. I stared wide-eyed when I spotted him arguing with so-called Edward. Jacob raised his fist at Edward who only shrugged and walked off, making Jacob even more furious. I crossed my fingers, hoping he wouldn't follow him and create a huge commotion.

Jacob glared at Edward's form for another long second before loading himself back onto his running motorcycle and speeding off, causing all the kids to turn and stare at the source of the roaring engine noise. I breathed out a sigh of relief and made my way into the high school building.

"Isabella, right?" a voice questioned from behind me.

"I prefer Bella." Shocked, I turned back to face a boy slightly taller than me with dark hair and a lanky body.

"Hi, my name's Eric, smartest kid in the school." He laughed at his own joke and pulled out his hand for me to shake. I shook it half-heartedly and asked the question that began to nag at me.

"How'd you know my name?"

He laughed loudly, not caring if anyone looked our way, before answering. "Everyone knows you around here. The chief's daughter, right?" I nodded dumbfounded at my new-found popularity.

"You're going to be on the front cover of our next school newspaper," he announced joyfully.

"No thanks!" I called quickly. There was no way I was going to attract any more attention to myself.

"Aw come on," he begged. I shook my head and he just sighed, dropping that subject for the moment. "So what's your first period class?" he asked, snatching my schedule out of my hands. "Oh, Mr. Pierce! Awesome, I have that guy right now too!" He seemed quiet enthusiastic and all I could pull off was a smile.

I went through the first half of the day sleeping in English and sucking in P.E. After all, I hit about five people on the head with a volleyball.

As soon as the lunch bell rang, I nearly cried out happily. I ran out of the gym and confronted Erik who had ran from his class just to pick take me to the cafeteria.

"Hey, Bella!" he called. I waved at him and together we walked to lunch. When we reached his table I met five new people. Lauren, Jessica, Angela, Tyler, and Mike greeted me at the table and resumed to their conversation. Jessica patted an empty seat next to her and I sat down and pulled out my lunch.

"Hi Bella, I'm Jessica," she said while fixing her hair into a pony tail. I beamed a smile and told them about myself, practically what I was doing the whole first half of the day to my class.

"You're in my P.E. class right?" Mike called out from the other side of the table. I blushed, remembering my epic failure that day in the gym.

"Oh yeah, I remember now," Jessica breathed out, smiling as she remembered my mistakes.

As soon as everyone got quiet, a group of four students walked into the cafeteria gracefully. I gazed at them in awe, their beauty so amazing. Jessica followed my gaze and snickered.

"Who are they?" I asked quietly.

"Oh, well they're all adopted children of Dr. Cullen and his wife. Apparently they're like, I don't know, paired up into couples. Is that even legal?" Angela shrugged from the other side of the table. "The first couple, the blonde girl is Rosalie. I guess you could say she's gorgeous. The guy's name is Emmett. And behind them are Alice, the weird one, and Jasper."

"Oh," I breathed, suddenly remembering Edward. I looked around the cafeteria, failing to find him. Jessica continued her character profile as someone else walked through the doors.

"That's Edward Cullen," she huffed. My eyes were glued onto his form as he made his way past our table and met up with the other four perfectionists. I realized how perfect his features were and how pale his skin was. He sat down and turned toward me, zooming in on my face. I turned back to Jessica nervously as she continued speaking.

"Don't waste yourself on him because apparently nobody here is good enough for him," she whispered audibly while playing with the spaghetti on her plate with a spoon. I muffled a laugh as I imagined her trying to get his attention at some point or another. Turning back toward Edward, I realized he was also snickering although nothing funny was happening around him. His eyes were now on his table as he stared at his untouched lunch. I finally noticed how none of the Cullens were touching their food. I frowned and turned back to my table, trying to finish up my food before the bell rang. I still wondered why Jacob disliked Edward so much.

Right after lunch Erik and Mike led me to my next class, Biology. Mike jumped in before me and ran to his seat, playfully hitting a boy on his back on the way. This made him laugh hysterically as he landed on his chair in the back next to a timid-looking girl. Erik waved me goodbye and jogged to his class, afraid he'll make it after the tardy bell. I gave the teacher at the front of my room my schedule who then checked my name off on the attendance list. He pushed his glasses up on his nose then gazed at his class. He waved his hand toward an empty seat. I gratefully walk to it and nearly stumble back when I slowly notice the abandoned seat sits right next to my partner's, Edward Cullen.

"Hey," I said weakly as I climb onto my stool. Edward only grunted and began drawing on the margins of his clean spiral. Noting he'd probably prefer to be left alone, I turned away from him and looked up at the teacher who then began conducting class. This was going to be a long class period.

During the lecture, I glanced back at Edward and was nearly taken aback when I noticed he was staring at me. My eyes were locked on his coal black eyes and I gulped uneasily.

"Bella," he states, not questions.

"Yes," I whisper back, "How did you know? Everyone calls me Isabella." This seemed oddly strange to me. His mouth was left hanging slightly and his forehead creased as he began to think deeply.

"I sort of caught on to it," he grumbles before turning back to face the front.

Not wanting to break the conversation, I state, "Edward Cullen, right?" He glanced back at me with a slim smile on his face. He stared at me for a couple more moments before it was my turn to break his gaze.

"So you're dating that Jacob kid?" he questioned with no curiosity in his tone. I blinked and stared at him for what seemed like hours before replying.

"Yes, is there a problem?" He moved his jaw from side to side for a while before nodding slightly. I sucked in a breath, unable to speak anymore as my tongue gets caught in my mouth. His perfect face was creased with a frown and before I know it, he disappears just as the bell rings.

I sat there stunned for seconds before Mike pats me on the back and helps me get up.

"Did that Cullen boy bother you?" he asked. I shook my head and he only stares at me, looking for an answer.

"No, Mike I'm fine."

The rest of the school day went by slowly and I was completely relieved when I found Jacob waiting outside for me afterschool. I had been starting to worry how I was supposed to get back home that day.

"Hey Bells! How was school?" Jacob was overcome with excitement when he saw me glide his way. I gave him a kiss and jumped onto the back of the motorcycle.

"Great," I answer sarcastically. He laughed and began heading for the road when I began to feel someone's eyes on me. I turned my head back and there stood Edward next to his car, gazing at me longingly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bella**

The next four days of school were horrible. Okay, maybe not that horrible. After all, the sun was in full bloom, something rare in Forks. But school was just boring without Edward there. Jessica explained to me how the Cullens go hiking on sunny days, which I found oddly strange. So once Friday came by, I gave up on ever seeing him again and headed home in my truck glumly. I had told Jacob I could start driving to school on my own. Of course, being Jacob, he didn't give in so easily but I was the victor in the end.

My smile perked up when I thought about Jacob and how I was going to meet him tomorrow. He was going to take me to his garage and show me the new car he was working on. I tapped my fingers on the steering wheel as I waited for the traffic light to turn green. My eyes' gaze began to move away from the lights and toward the car next to me. I nearly jumped when I saw the familiar, perfect face of Edward staring at me in the silver car parked next to mine. I fumbled to lower the window on my side but before I could get the window to move any inch lower, the traffic light turned green and Edward was off.

Without thinking, I stepped on the gas pedal, not a smart thing to do with this old beat-up, and raced after the speeding Volvo. After passing about ten intersections, Edward took a sharp right and I was left confused behind the wheel. I stomped on the brakes but missed the turn completely. Instead, my car began to skid, knocking me to the side as I tried greatly to hold on to the wheel. I turned the steering wheel to the left, hoping I can gain control, but that made my car's tires squeal even more. Cars around me had stopped, and people were huddling under their wheel for safety just in case I drove into them. My car completed two full 360 degree turns and I felt confused and disoriented for seconds that seemed like slow motion before the oak tree on the side of the road became visible, inching nearer and nearer to my fast-moving vehicle. I had no power what so ever over my car.

My mind blanked. A scream begged to escape my lips but all that came out was a squeak. I expected the whole "My life flashing before my eyes" but the only picture that came to me was that of Edward's. Those next moments before my car slammed into the tree, I felt guilty. It was Jacob I should be thinking of, or my dad, not Edward.

At last, car met tree. The wheel slammed against my stomach and I lurched forward and through the front windshield. Glass scratched my whole body as I tried to keep my eyes open. Something hard hit against my head, and whether it was an illusion or real, Edward's face appeared in front of me, running in an attempt to save me before it was too late.

"Faster Edward," my mind pleaded.

Then, darkness.


End file.
